


Come Back Down to Earth

by sheoncewas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hilarity Ensues, Mutual Pining, Pro IchiHime, Pro renruki, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheoncewas/pseuds/sheoncewas
Summary: Orihime had always thought she had a grip on things. She balanced her work and social life admirably, spent time with her friends every chance she got and finally she knew one thing for sure: that she was irrevocably and hopelessly in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Arisawa Tatsuki/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Come Back Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Renji’s nod and slight frown did nothing to make her feel better about his query. “Eight.” He leaned up and took a few steps forward. “How much longer will you stay on the sidelines? Why not just tell the clueless Berry?”
> 
> Orihime sighed. “Renji, it's not that simple.”
> 
> “I beg to differ. As your friend–”
> 
> Orihime’s shoulders sagged. The ‘as your friend’ advice and tone had begun. That was never good.
> 
> “I think that you should take the leap.” Renji finished. He kept his gaze on hers though it had softened minutely.
> 
> “Ichigo is,” she began. “The situation is complicated.”

**Come Back Down to Earth**

**Chapter 1: Some Weird Alien Creature**

**_And I want but have not_ **

**_Bad dreams, lust thoughts_ **

**_In here with no pain, you hurt me again_ **

**_And I want but have none_ **

**_I should beat the alien_ **

**_But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway_ **

_ (Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy - Titan AE sound track 2000) _

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


“Hey Rukia!” Orihime chirped, opening the door to the apartment. “I’m home!”

Her petite roommate was seated on the loveseat in the living room, facing the tv and raised a hand to lazily greet her.

“Welcome home,” Rukia replied, sounding distracted. 

“What’s up?” Orihime stepped further into the room, placing her keys on the side table. She plopped down next to her friend and looked at the television. Noticing the flashing screen with combatants fighting each other, she internally chuckled. 

“You’re still playing that game?”

“I gotta beat Renji. He’s been boasting about the new level he got all afternoon. I need to knock his ass down a peg. Yes!” Rukia cried out as her character issued a flying drop kick to her opponent's face, the words ‘K.O.’ highlighting her victory. Dropping the controller to her lap she turned on the cushions to face Orihime properly, her happiness infectious.

“You really like kicking his butt, huh?” Orihime giggled, her eyes shining with amusement.

“Someone’s gotta do it,” Rukia shrugged with a smug smile. She leaned over to grab her bottle of beer. “How was work?”

Orihime shrugged. “It was fine. I was promoted. I think I can finally start making headway in my savings.”

Rukia’s snort and eyeroll made Orihime laugh. “Only you, Hime, could make a promotion seem like nothing big. Be proud of yourself, damn it!”

The auburn haired woman blushed at her dark-haired friend’s haphazard praise. “I don’t want to jinx it. Where’s Tatsuki?” Orihime easily deflected.

Narrowing her eyes at the other woman, Rukia answered slowly. “Still at practice. We’re going to get you to stick on a topic one day, young lady.”

Orihime sighed. “I know, I know.” She rose from the couch and stretched. “I better go take a shower. I have flour all over me.”

“And chocolate frosting,” Rukia quipped. Her violet eyes flashed with a devious glint. “Ichigo would probably love to see you now.”

Feeling her cheeks flush, Orihime quickly dashed for her bedroom. The sound of Rukia’s cackles filtering through the door when she closed it.

* * *

  
  


Orihime sighed as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She brushed her long auburn hair out and had donned a tank top and fleece pajama bottoms. Thoughts swam in her head of what had happened earlier today.

She had been working at the bakery for several years now. It was always the same. Make the mixes for the breads, cakes and pies. Let the bread proof, bake the batter for the different sweets. Apply icings or filings. The same things she’s done since the second year of high school. A few times a week, Tatsuki and Rukia would pop in between her shifts or during. Renji usually would drop in for his usual coffee and the extra cookies Orihime would save for him. She’d always giggle when he’d exclaim that this batch was the best batch he had ever tasted -which he said every time-.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy she had grown up with and fallen in love with, would visit on his breaks on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. He didn’t work too far away, just a few blocks over, and he would walk her back to her apartment every night. This had been going on like clockwork for five years. From the end of high school onwards. She was still very much in love with him. He just didn’t know it.

Her best friends and now roommates kept urging Orihime to tell him. His “dumb ass wouldn’t know that a perfect girl like her had feelings for him if it smacked him straight in the face” Tatsuki had said and Rukia had agreed. Vehemently. 

And she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to do it. She came so close to saying something to him. Countless times. To move beyond the comfortable companionship they had and explore further. Doubts clouded her mind every single time and helplessness would grip her gut. 

Today, Ichigo had stopped by to tell her that he was busy and unfortunately couldn’t walk her home. He hadn’t said much as to why, but promised to text her to make sure she got home okay. 

Orihime patted her cheeks after placing her brush back on the counter top. She opened the bathroom door and padded out of it and into the hallway. She could hear other voices coming from the living room, and decided to stop in the next room with her dirty laundry to put in the washer. The voices grew louder as she walked down the dark hall. She turned to enter the laundry room, jumping and dropping the dirty clothes when she heard a voice come up behind her.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to turn on the light?” 

Ichigo.

“Oh!” She squealed and whirled to face him. 

Ichigo’s handsome face came into view when he flipped the switch. 

“You scared me!” Orihime breathed, placing a hand over her heart. 

Ichigo grimaced. “Sorry. I heard you come out of your room and wanted to check on you.”

Shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her she quickly explained, “Oh no! Don’t apologize. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Ichigo scowled a little at her words, kneeling down to gather the things she had dropped when he had surprised her. “It was my fault, Hime.”

Orihime’s cheeks warmed at his nickname for her. Their friends called her that too, soon after he began using it. It was sweet but she couldn’t seem to get used to it. Not when he said it like that, with gentle concern and kindness. Her heart beat would accelerate every time. 

Ichigo looked up at her from his position.

“You alright?” He asked.

Orihime cleared her throat before giving him a quick nod. It was getting entirely too hot all of a sudden. Or maybe it was because Ichigo was on one knee and was holding her underwear. Either way, she had to say something. He was still looking at her expectantly.

“I’m g-good,”  _ Way to go, Orihime. Nice stutter. _ “When did you get here?”

“About a half hour ago. Renji is in the kitchen, I think. He wouldn’t shut up about losing to Rukia. Damn ape.”

Orihime snorted as she laughed and Ichigo’s smile softened his features. He shook his head as he stood to his full height. 

“You need to stop calling him that.” Orihime lightly chastised. He would have taken that more seriously if she wasn’t still giggling.

Ichigo’s grin widened. “Nah. Can’t when he acts so much like an oversized baboon.”

“Yes, well, you don’t hear me calling any of my friends names.” She cocked her hip and tried to smother her smile by biting her lip.

“So I’ll do it for you. Midget and the Monster are in the living room playing each other in some weird sci-fi game.”

Orihime was unable to stop another snort of amusement at Ichigo’s name calling. “Again, that’s not very nice.”

He continued on as if he hadn’t heard her. “They’re fighting some weird alien creature. I think Renji is eating all your leftovers in the refrigerator at this point.”

She shrugged and reached out to grab the clothing in Ichigo’s hands. “That’s my favorite game. It’s not weird.”

“Well I wouldn’t play it,” Ichigo quipped. “Too many quests and talking.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Ichigo.”

“Yeah yeah.” 

“So are you going to hand me my bra and panties or…?” Orihime giggled as Ichigo remembered himself and his eyes nearly fell out of his head when he looked down.

“Shit! Sorry, Hime.” He pushed the garments into her hands as if they had burned him and turned on his heels to save himself from further embarrassment.

Orihime forced her blush away. She hoped at least.

“It’s okay. I figured you wouldn’t want to be caught carrying them.”

She could see him jerk his head in a nod, but with his back turned she wasn’t able to read his expression.

“I’ll just– uh… meet you out where the midget and tornado are.” Ichigo didn’t wait for a reply as he practically ran back to the living room. 

Orihime’s disappointment was audible as she sighed. It didn’t last long when she heard Rukia yell at him.

“You moron! That’s my controller! Give it back!”

“Shut up, Midget. I– OW!”

And then a thud.

She couldn’t help it. She giggled and shook her head. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After starting the washer, Orihime entered the kitchen to see a few wrappers and bottles littering the counter tops. 

“Hey Renji!” She greeted her friend who’s upper half was stuck in the fridge.

“Sup Orihime?” The red head’s question was muffled by the food he had stuffed in his mouth.

“Do you need help with something?” She said, gathering the trash up. 

“Nah,” Renji replied as he pulled out a tin foil wrapped leftover. He leaned his back against the door after closing it, giving Orihime a big grin. “Just finishing off the extras.” 

She laughed softly at him. “Well thank you for excellent foresight and stomach.”

“Yeah. I’m a hero.”

Orihime’s smile widened. “I’ll inform Rukia of your noble gesture.

Renji muttered something under his breath, bringing his free hand to gingerly touch his opposite shoulder. 

“Damn woman kicks hard. I think Tatsuki’s been training her too well. I told her you gave me free reign of almost spoiled food!”

Orihime shook her head. “I think you should give her a break. It’s been a rough week for her.” She took the food in his hand and grabbed a plate. “Renji, this is Rukia’s pizza.”

He stiffened before replying. “It’s been in there for almost a week! And I’m low on funds.”

“I know.” She said in a placating tone. “I’m saying that you will get in trouble with her if you don’t ask.”

Orihime’s words would’ve seemed more believable if she wasn’t putting the pilfered pizza into the microwave.

“Yeah yeah. Still helping her out. Not my fault I can eat her under the table.”

“She can drink you under the table, you know.” Orihime turned to face the man. “Speaking of which. When are you going to make good on the bet?”

Last weekend, the five of them had started a truth or dare over shots –much to her chagrin– and Rukia had dared him to down a full bottle of beer without stopping. That started a pissing contest between the two. Whenever Renji finished a bottle Rukia would start until Renji was passed out. Ichigo has called them idiots and stated that he wasn’t dragging their friend’s body back to his and the other man’s apartment. It resulted in them all camping out at her place. 

Renji groaned. “Please don’t remind me. She drew a dick on my face. It took until yesterday to get the damn permanent marker off my cheek.”

“And what did we learn?” Orihime bit back a smile as she used her best mom voice.

“Don’t take up dares with the Midget.” He slumped against the cabinets.

“No,” she giggled. “Don’t make a bet with Rukia. Did you really forget what the bet was?”

“To see who could out drink the other?” Renji asked confusedly. 

“You know what? You’ll figure it out.”

“Hey! That’s unfair! I am defenseless!”

“Renji you are a grown man. She’s not a mean person.” Orihime’s chiding was back.

“She’s a monster. I stand zero chance against her.”

“So I didn’t catch the two of you making out in her room the other day?” Orihime teased.

“You need glasses. Maybe a psych evaluation because you were seeing things, my friend.” 

Orihime snorted. She grabbed the plate from the microwave and slid it onto the kitchen table. He muttered a thank you while stuffing the piece of pizza crust first into his mouth. He looked content and had forgotten all about the previous conversation.

“What about you and Ichigo?” 

Renji’s question caught her off guard and made her spine stiffen. It was innocent enough, but the words put her on edge. She blinked a few times as she asked. “What do you mean?”

His shrewd gaze made her a little uncomfortable.

“It’s been seven years, Orihime…”

“Eight now.”

Renji’s nod and slight frown did nothing to make her feel better about his query. “Eight.” He leaned up and took a few steps forward. “How much longer will you stay on the sidelines? Why not just tell the clueless Berry?”

Orihime sighed. “Renji, it's not that simple.”

“I beg to differ. As your friend–”

Orihime’s shoulders sagged. The ‘as your friend’ advice and tone had begun. That was never good.

“I think that you should take the leap.” Renji finished. He kept his gaze on hers though it had softened minutely.

“Ichigo’s,” she began. “The situation is complicated.”

“What’s complicated?” Ichigo asked from the doorway which caused Orihime to jump. He really needed to stop doing that.

“I- uh…” And she really needed to stop stammering too. She looked to Renji for help, saying a silent prayer that he wouldn’t betray her confidence. They were friends after all.

“Oh, Orihime here was just talking about how she’s got the hots for some guy we know.” 

Okay, that was actually worse than betraying her confidence.

“I…”  _ Come on Orihime! Don’t let Renji do this!  _ She screamed in her head.

“Is that so?” Ichigo turned his chocolate brown gaze to her. He sounded disappointed. Why did he sound that way?

“No!” Orihime raised her voice, making a slice through the air with an arc motion of her arm. “Absolutely not.”

Both men looked positively scandalized by her sudden outburst. It was a rare occasion when she shouted. However, now seemed like a good time.

“I do not have feelings for just- just some guy!” There. The truth. Short and concise. She turned to look at Renji, using her best death glare. Granted, she probably looked about as threatening as a puppy. 

“Hey, I’m just here minding my own business and eating Rukia’s pizza. Innocently!”

“Right,” Ichigo drawled. “You’re about as innocent as Orihime is threatening.”

Crud. She needed to work on that. Maybe a little.

“And Rukia’s looking for you, by the way. Something about a lost bet and women’s panties?” He grinned evilly at the tall red head. 

“Shit!” Renji cursed, jamming the rest of the slice into his mouth. “Gotta go! Thanks for the food, Orihime!” He turned tail and ran out of the kitchen.

“You know you will have to go through the living room to get to the door!” Orihime called after him.

Another curse resounded from the other room and then a yelling match between Rukia and Renji began.

“He’s a moron.” Ichigo sighed, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest. He shook his head. “And hopeless. They both are.”

“Yeah,” Orihime chuckled nervously. She almost wanted to call Renji back or run out there with him when Ichigo looked back at her. He watched her closely, lips thinning as he studied her.

“You okay? You’re acting strange.”

“Yeah!” She wanted to stop the nervous laughter, but couldn’t seem to. “I’m fine! Never better.”

Ichigo frowned, his brow knitting as he assessed her. “Hime, what’s wrong?”

“Uh… nothing. I just… I just didn’t expect Renji to bring that up.” Orihime explained. She let out a defeated sigh when his gaze and expression didn’t relent. “Please don’t worry about it. I really am fine.”

“Maybe I should go punch him in the head.” The offer was tempting, though she would’ve chosen to swat the man’s shoulder instead. “Knock some damn sense into the empty swollen melon he has for a skull.”

A soft giggle escaped her. “Please don’t do that either. I’m feeling better. I promise.”

Ichigo nodded. Looking appeased by her laughter, he stepped closer to her. 

“Good. I don’t like when you’re upset. Especially if that doofus has anything to do with it.”

She tried valiantly to hold back a smile. “It’s sweet of you to try and threaten our friends for making me uncomfortable.”

“What can I say? I like hearing you laugh.” Ichigo’s grin, warm and full of humor struck her as beautiful. 

“Pretty sure I shouldn’t find that funny, Ichigo.”

“Eh, if it’s not broke, don’t fix it.”

Her laughter made his smile grow and she thought to herself that if him getting her to laugh brought that kind of light to his eyes and happiness to his lips, she’d always welcome it.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Orihime settled down on the sofa between Ichigo and Tatsuki. The group had decided to watch a sci-fi thriller that Orihime had been wanting to see. 

Actually, there had been a quarrel between the others on which movie until she had pulled it up on the streaming channel and gave them the best puppy dog eyes. The four were helpless against her expression and promptly quieted, settling in automatically.

Orihime leaned forward in her seat as the heroine shot the alien enemy with a laser rifle, yawning softly.

“Uh Hime?” Ichigo voiced his question in a hushed tone. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh I’m fine, Ichigo. Really!” She insisted, yawning again.

He didn’t look convinced. “If you’re sure.”

“Mmhm!” Her sleepy blinking wasn’t helping her case.

Tatsuki snorted. “Maybe you should take her to bed, Ichigo.”

That gave her the adrenaline shot she needed.

Tatsuki laughed loudly when both Orihime and Ichigo turned red. God they were hopeless. 

“Yeah Ichigo,” Renji drawled. “Better take sleeping beauty to bed.” Their friend wiggle his eyebrows suggestively as if his tone wasn’t already obvious.

“Oh shut up, you overgrown man child.” Rukia smacked him on the right bicep. “Next you're gonna be singing something a kindergartner would say.”

“Please,” Ichigo slapped his hand over his eyes. “Don’t encourage the incorrigible.”

“Hey! I’m a very well adjusted adult, I’ll have you all know!”

“Having to defend yourself on the matter doesn’t make it very believable.” Tatsuki smirked.

“Speaking of one man we really know is mature and well adjusted, have you heard from Chad today?” Rukia continued on as both present men scoffed at her slight.

“Yeah. He’s been working a lot. Between the gym and the construction jobs I think he’s just exhausted.” Tatsuki replied. 

“Are you spending the night at his place?”

“Yep. In fact,” Tatsuki stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna get my things ready and head out. See ya all later.”

Rukia snickered. “Like those two ever leave.”

Renji made a noise of indignant irritation. Ichigo only shrugged.

Tatsuki made a move to leave before casting an intense look at the orange haired man, making him uncomfortable. She never had to voice the reason for the look anymore. It was always the same loud and clear since the first year of high school: be good to Orihime or they’ll never find your corpse.

After the spiky haired demon left the room, Ichigo let out what he hoped sounded like a grunt but more than likely was a sigh of relief. He felt something heavy lean on his shoulder and he looked down to see Orihime’s head against his arm. She was completely out and snoring softly. Ichigo smiled gently as he raised his hand to push the curtain on bangs away from her face. 

He turned back to look at the tv and froze with a feeling of dread. Both Renji and Rukia were eyeing him like the Cheshire Cat, with the same smile.  _ Oh right, _ Ichigo sighed internally,  _ they’re still here. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it! Read and Review please! I will be working on a new chapter and have it up soon.


End file.
